


Pull One Thread...

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Dragonharper Universe [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragons, F/M, Music, Musicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinton has become a dragonrider. Gennell deals with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull One Thread...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragonharper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130972) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



> A few people asked for a follow up to my "Dragonharper" fic, and I did want to explore that AU a little more, so here you go! :D

Gennell rolled over onto his back and stared at the dark ceiling as though hoping to find an answer written on it. Beside him, Betrice rolled over as well, and placed a comforting hand on his chest.

"It's young Robbie, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Brown rider R'bin, now," he replied. And that was the crux of the problem that was now keeping him awake.

"Merelan was certainly thrilled," Betrice stated.

When he and the Mastersinger had returned from the Hatching, Lorra had thrown a huge feast to celebrate their young Harper's success. The smile had never left Merelan's face as the hall partied well into the wee hours of the morning, and happy tears occasionally leaked from the corners of her eyes.

Petiron had been his usual stoic self until a few sacks of Benden wine had been poured into him, at which point he began to offer a few proud smiles. Gennell and the other Masters had been thrilled for their Robbie, but it also presented the Masterharper with a dilemma.

"And Robbie is well out of his father's grasp, at least," she continued. "I know Merelan had such high hopes for Robbie to become a Harper, but really, his father would have made things so hard for him."

"And C'gan could always use another trained Harper, especially one like R'bin." Gennell conceded.

"A prodigy?" Betrice teased him.

"Yes."

"I'm sure we've not heard the last of him." Betrice patted her husband's arm. "I bet Merelan will soon get a large roll of scores about dragons and Weyr life."

"It would be an amazing stroke of luck, at that," he admitted, "to have tunes like the ones R'bin creates that could appeal to every holder and bring them closer to the Weyr. Benden will need unified support from much of the continent if they are to effectively meet thread when it returns."

"Then why are you so disturbed tonight?"

Gennell sighed deeply. How could he explain to anyone, even his wife, that at the age of three years old Robbie had become the Masterharper-to-be in his mind. That he had been planning Robinton's Harper career for so long, to shape and guide the young boy into a man who could carry on for him in a tumultuous time. Thread would return - he was sure of it - and he could picture no other in Robinton's place.

There were a few, like Shonagar and Mallen, who had the makings of teacher, but none that he could imagine capable of sitting in his office. Gennell had placed so many hopes and dreams and responsibilities onto Robinton's shoulders without telling anyone, and now he had to find a new heir. How could he put those great feelings of joy and pride and disturbance and sorrow into words? He, the Masterharper, wasn't even capable of putting them into music.

Patting Betrice's hand reassuringly, he offered her a half truth, "I just have to find a new treble soloist."

She snorted - her opinion of him taking work concerns to bed instead of leaving them in the light of day. "You'll find someone; you always do."

Yes. Tomorrow he would begin a thorough examination of all the students in the Hall, and he would instruct all his Masters and Journeymen to be extra alert in finding young people to sponsor to the craft. Robinton had not been the only potential Harper with great promise; Gennell would eventually find someone to replace him. He had to.


End file.
